Danny Fenton: Soul Reaper
by JP-Rider
Summary: When Danny dies, he is recruited into the Soul Society where he becomes a Shinigami for both Amity and Karukami.
1. Prologue

I do not own DP and Bleach

Enjoy

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Clockwork, are you sure this will work?"

"It will work. Trust me, Danny Fenton will go on to the right path."

"But how will they find him? Whose going to purify his soul? You know the Hollows will sniff him out."

"Don't worry, I've send in a tip so they will find him."

DPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny Fenton was just your average 15-year-old high school student. He deals what many teenagers go through with their everyday life; problems with homework, crushes, bullies, ghost hunting parents. That's right, you heard, his parents are ghost hunters that are considered a menace in this town. Because of this, he was the target of bullying and slander around the school. The only ones who cared about him are his two best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. Those two were his best friends and will stick with him no matter what.

It was one this faithful day that it all change.

While just leaving school, Danny and his friends were headed towards his house because his parents wanted to show him their greatest invention. "You guys don't have to come, you know." Danny told them.

"Oh c'mon, Danny, we're curious about whatever invention they're making." Sam said with a hint with excitement.

"Yeah dude, I mean, with all that technology, they should make a business out of it." Tucker exclaim.

Danny respond "For the last time, Tucker, my parents will never sell their tech to the government. The last thing we need is some rich frootloop who wants to use their tech for evil purposes."

"Why does that sound ominous for some reason?" Sam stated.

As the three are about a block towards Fenton Works, Danny spotted a young girl, no older than 10, playing with her dog. She threw a stick towards the other side of the street, which her dog ran out to get it. The girl ran towards the other side of the street, unknowingly a large truck is driving down the street towards her.

"That girl," Danny said as he ran towards to save her "Hey, get out of the road!"

"Danny, wait!" Sam shouted.

But as Danny pushed the girl out of the way, a crash can be heard all around the neighborhood.

DPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny woke up, feeling lightheaded and groggy.

"Aw, what hit me?" He said as he felt blood coming from his head. Danny panicked, but then remembered what happened. There was a little girl who crossed the street, was about to be hit by a truck until Danny pushed her out of the way. All he could remember was darkness after that.

But what really shocked him was that chain connected on his chest. It looked like the chain was severed. He looked down at the street, which was spread with crimson blood. He followed the bloody trail, and to his horror, he fell to his knees.

Lying on the ground, with a few paramedics trying to revive him, was his body. He saw Sam, crying hysterically, trying to go get to him but was restrained by Tucker and his sister, Jazz. Then, there was his parents, who all fell into tears after seeing him dead. His mom was hit hard the most, while his dad comforts her. Danny himself felt like crying. Tears poured down from his cheeks, and cried on the ground.

He was dead.

No longer alive.

"Daniel Fenton, I presume?"

Danny calmed down when he looked at the voice behind him. He is met with four traditional robed individuals. Two were wearing white coats. They each hold different kinds of swords, which Danny feels frighten.

"W-who are you, guys?" Danny asked.

"We're here to bring you to Soul Society, Daniel Fenton." Answered the white coated male with smooth black hair and clips on top of it. "And for introductions, I am Captain of the 6th squad, Byakura Kuchiki. The person next to me is my Lieutenant, Renji Abarai." He points at the red spiky hair male, who gave his Captain an annoyed look.

"I am Captain of the 10th Squad, Toshiro Hitsugaya." The white haired kid wearing the white coat Introduced himself. "And next to me is my Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto." Next to him is a fairly tall woman with orange hair, and a chest window on her black robe. "We are Soul Reapers if your wondering."

"Soul Reapers?" Danny questioned "You mean, like Grim Reapers that carries scythes and bring people's souls to either heaven or hell?"

"Yes, and we're here to bring you to Soul Society, which you humans would call it, heaven." Toshiro said as he used the stub of his sword and stamp it on Danny's head. "Konsō." He said, which caused Danny's soul to turn into a spiritual butterfly(I don't know if that's how they do it, I couldn't remember). The gates to the Sereitei opens as the Soul Reapers head in.

DPDPDPDPDPDP

So what do you think? Please leave your reviews, and remember to follow and fav.

Update: A poll is up to determine which Bleach girl should Danny end up with?


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own DP and Bleach

Flames are not acceptable

Enjoy.

DPDPDPDPDPDP

Soul Society

Danny wondered what would heaven be like. They say that it's where you can rest in peace after you die, his parents told him that your soul becomes a form of ectoplasmic energy that's made up out of obsession.

Boy, were they dead wrong.

Danny was fallen asleep after his arrival in Soul Society. He was still bleeding from the head, despite being, well, already dead. He is now placed in the hospital bed, with a bandage on his head. He finally woke up, his eyes a little blurry, until it was clear. He can hear a heart monitor beeping rythemly, and saw that he was in a white hospital room.

Danny sigh of relief, he knew he wasn't dead. All of that must've been a dream since he was hit by a truck. Any minute now, his family and friends will burst out of the door and be all happy that he's alive.

But as the door opens, he looked at the visitor, but it wasn't his family or friends.

"Aw, your awake." Said a black robe girl. Danny got a good look at her and was surprised at how tall she is. She has to be over 6 feet tall, short messy silver hair, gray eyes, red thin dangling earrings. She has two braid strands on her hair, and a badge on her sleeve. She was holding a tray of food, meant for Danny. "Captain Unohara told me to make some lunch for you if your awake."

"Uh, thanks." Danny said as he just realized the robe the girl was wearing "Uh, what kind of hospital am I in?"

The tall girl gave him a confused look, until she realized that the boy doesn't know where he is "Your in the 4th Squad hospital wing. My name is Isane Kotetsu, Lieutenant of 4th Squad." She explained.

'Lieutenant? 4th Squad hospital wing? That can't be right' Danny thought. But then he remembered the other four people that are dressed like the tall girl. His mind flashes the events of what happened. He was walking to school. He was with Sam and Tucker. That little girl was about to get killed. He pushed her, saved her. But he was hit by that truck.

He was hurt. The next thing he knows, he saw his lifeless body on the concrete. Sam and Jazz crying. His Mom and Dad in tears.

No. He can't be.

He just can't be.

Danny looked down on the covers, not noticing Isane waving her hand at his face "Hello, is someone in there?" She playfully asked.

"Hey." Danny finally spoke, this time his voice was cracking "What happened to me? Where exactly am I?" He asked.

Isane was a little scarred about the boy's tone of voice. She shyly answered "W-well, I don't know what to tell you, but I don't think-"

"JUST TELL ME IF I AM DEAD!" He yelled. This time, the room got colder. Isane could only see her breath as the room temperature change drastically. Danny's blue reiatsu, or spiritual pressure, starts forming around him. His eyes turned icy blue and his hair starts showing a strand of white streak across.

It was then he realized that Isane, the tall girl, is choking to her knees. He doesn't know what's happening to her, or him, as he got out of bed to check up on her "Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

Isane's face was filled with sweat drops, as she weakly replied "Y-your reiatsu. I-I-It's unst-t-table."

"My what?" He asked.

"Lieutenant!" Cried out a few black robed men and pink outfitted nurses. One of the men looked at Danny and starts choking in the same manner as Isane, and so were the rest of the others.

"Wa- what's going on?" Danny panicked as he ran out of the room, far away from the "samurais" as he called him.

Isane, and the other Squad members and the nurses, all regain their breath as they breath heavingly. "Call Captain Unohara, we have a runner!" Isane commanded.

DPDPDPDPDPDP

World of the Living

It was a dark day for Amity.

It has been a week since Danny's death was spread around the news. The story of Danny Fenton, the son of the ghost hunters that most citizens would call them "a menace to society, and fashion", have saved a little girl from being hit by a truck by sacrificing his life as a result. The people praise for his heroics, changing their opinions about him, that he wasn't a loser like what most people thought he was.

Casper High held memorial posters of pictures of Danny all across the halls. Believe it or not, this was Dash's idea. Even though the jock never gets along with Fenton, even he is impressed by his heroics. He even considers Danny a hero. Mr. Lancer was saddened that such a young man like Daniel would have his life cut short. The teacher considered Daniel as a troublemaker, but now his opinion has changed.

But the one who was hit hard the most was none other than Sam Manson. Unlike Tucker, who coped with Danny's death, the Eco-goth girl didn't take it so well. She was in love with Danny, which didn't go unnoticed by everybody in school, even the teachers. After witnessing Danny getting killed by a truck, she was devistated. Her hair was a mess, her eyes look blanked, and her skin was even paler. She barely goes to class, in fact, she barely comes to school at all. She just sits in her room, crying and writing dark poetry.

For the past week, this has upset her parents and grandma. They both showed great concerns for her. It was then that they decide to barge into her room and looked at there daughter/granddaughter, just to see her in her gothic style bed.

"Sammykins, are you all right?" Asked Sam's mom, Pamela. No responce.

Jeremy sat next to his daughter on the side of her bed and told her "If it makes it any better, we can go to that funeral their holding for that Fenton- er I mean Danny." He correct himself. He doesn't want to risk angering his daughter.

Sam mumbled "Even if I went, it won't bring him back."

"Sam," Grandma Ida rolled next to the other side of the bed and pat Sam's head "He wouldn't want you to see you this miserable like that. He would've let you move on without him."

"How?" Her horses voice asked "I can't survive high school without him. Losing him is like losing a part of me."

"Sam, he would want you to move on without him. Besides, he's earned himself a place in heaven. He's happy there now."

Sam sniffed "Do you really think so, Grandma?"

Her grandma nodded. Sam wished Danny was alive right now, she would berate him for pulling a stunt like that. But she has hoped that he's happy there.

DPDPDPDPDPDP

"Stop him!" Cried out a Squad member.

Danny is running for his life (afterlife that is) as he is being chase down by a squadron of Soul Reapers chasing him. Who knew years of running from Dash finally pays off.

"Gotta get the slip up." Danny muttered to himself as he took a turn. The Soul Reapers ran towards the direction he took and proceeds to lurk over.

What they didn't know is that Danny was in the corner between two buildings. As they went past him, Danny sighs as he sat down, thinking through his thoughts. He can't believe he's dead, and now he's in some weird version of heaven called Soul Society. Now that he has a group of Soul Reapers after him, he doesn't know where to go.

Suddenly, he heard a step, like it was too fast to take notice. Danny jumped and stumbled back as he saw two black robe characters. One is a tall blonde male with his hair covering his left eye, only his slit green eye is showing. Next to him is a girl about Hitsugaya's height. She has short black hair, a hair bun held on top of her head, and brown eyes. They both have a badge on there sleeves.

"Why can't you guys just leave me alone?" Danny yelled as he tries to make his escape, but one of them shouted "Bakudo!" as Danny was being held into some strange bindings.

"Look, we don't want to hurt you." The blonde lieutenant told in a calm voice "We're just here to help you."

"Help me, for what?" Danny asked.

"To control your powers." The girl answered "Your spiritual pressure is too unstable, and from what we've been told, you have the most powerful Reiatsu in the Soul Society. That's why, by the order of the High Commander-Captain, you shall be trained to control your Soul Reaper powers in order to become under the ranks of the 13 Court guard squad."

Danny calmed down for a while, as the bindings released him from his grip. He then asked "So, tell me. Am I really dead?" The two nodded sadly, Danny frowned "Well then, I guess I'm one of you guys, a ghosts. So what's your names?"

"First off, we are not ghosts, we're souls. Spirits that descended here in Soul Society, where all souls come and lived like citizens at peace. My name is Kira Izuru, Lieutenant of 3rd Squad. She is Momo Hinamori, Lieutenant of 5th Squad." The blond Soul Reaper explained and introduced to Danny.

"Alright, Kira and Momo." Danny repeated, as he goes with the two Lieutenants willingly as they both flash stepped out of the alley.

DPDPDPDPDPDP

Back in the World of the Living, a funeral service was held for Danny Fenton. His body was buried next to an oak tree that was said to be Danny's favorite place to rest his thoughts. Flowers were placed near his tombstone that reads:

Daniel "Danny" Fenton

April 3rd, 199X-September 7th, 20XX

A great Son, Friend, and Hero.

Sam never left the tombstone, as she placed a bouquet of purple roses onto his tombstone. She finally left as he head towards the limo.

Before that, the little girl that saved Danny announced at the funeral service how she is thankful for Danny saving her, but is sad that he died. She also announced that when she grows up, she's going to be a hero too.

At the Fenton residence, things have been hectic for the Fentons. Normally, Jack and Maddie would go around town to suspect ghost activity, but they don't feel like they shouldn't. Jazz was in her room, alone reading a book called "How to Cope with Death". Her brother was her only Friend she could have, her only brother, and now she's gone.

A turn of events then happened when a doorbell rings. Jack and Maddie went to the door and as he opens it, he was shocked to see who it was.

Standing in the doorway, is a tall, slim man with white hair tied to a ponytail. His gray eyes over the black circles around him, matching his goatee. He wore a black dress suit with a red bowtie over the white shirt of his suit underneath. He wore black shoes to match his suit. "Hello Jack, and Maddie." Said the man, who said the first name with venom.

"Vladie!" Jack cried out "What brings you here?"

Vlad looked sadly as he answered "I have heard about what happened to your son, and I'm here to say I'm deeply sorry for your loss." He said as Jack invites him inside the house.

As Vlad sat on the couch, Jack sniffled and replied "It's so good to see you cared, Vlad. After what happened in college, I thought you wouldn't forgive me."

"Bygones, Jack." Vlad replied.

"We were originally supposed to show him and his friends the ghost portal me and Maddie built down at the lab." Jack told, "It was supposed to be a scientific breakthrough. But after what happened, we've decided not to bother with it."

'They built a Ghost Portal too?' Vlad thought, as an idea clicked in "Why, out of curiosity, what do you believe what happens when someone dies?"

It was Maddie's turn to speak "Well, we've calculated that most of a dead person's body tissue starts forming into ectoplasm, which grows into a form of ectoplasm that is made up of human subconciousness. That is how ghosts are form."

Vlad placed his two fingers together and gave a smile "Well, I guess poor Daniel has to live among the ghosts now. I mean, it's not like restarting the ghost portal would be able to find him so you will be able to see him again."

Jack's eyes widen as he has a new idea "That's it! Maddie, go get Jazz, we're going to restart the Ghost Portal and hope to find Danny's ghosts back so he can stay with us!"

"That's wonderful, Jack!" Maddie respond, "Soon I'll be able to see my baby boy and have a ghost son live in the house! I'll have to reinstall the house so only Danny can be the only ghost to live here!"

As the now happily couple run off to the basement to their lab, Vlad smiled as he put into thought 'If I should follow them, I might have the chance to find Daniel's ghost and have him as my son.'

DPDPDPDPDPDP

Preview:

Danny: On the next chapter, I have to pass the Soul Reaper Academy with flying colors. Aw man, looks like I'm going to have to deal with school all over again.

Isane: Don't worry, Danny. You'll make plenty of friends there. Once you graduated, you'll be placed in any squad.

Danny: Well, on the bright side, at least there's no lockers.

DPDPDPDPDPDP

A pole has been set up to see which Bleach girl should be shipped with Danny? I even include the love triangle option.

Be sure to remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2

All right, so there's this ghest user whose been flaming me because he doesn't like the story. So to all those guys who doesn't like how I made the story, it's just an AU story, meaning different story from the source material told in a different perspective. So if you don't like my story, then don't write really mean, and cruel comments, because I monitored those comments and delete them. So don't be typing that kind of shit if you don't like it, "Matt", go read something else cause I'm continuing this story. What you are doing is called cyberbullying.

Anyway, Merry Christmas to all who have read my stories.

I do not own DP and Bleach

Enjoy.

DPDPDPDPDPDP

"It has come to my decision that Daniel Fenton shall attend in the Spiritual Arts Academy." Declared the old Commander-Captain of 1st Squad. He is an old man over 1000 years old, with an X shape scar on his forehead. He has long eyebrows over his brown eyes, along with his long mustache and beard. He wears a white Captains coat.

Danny, stood alongside with Toshiro, Momo, Rangiku, Isane, and Unohara, a youthful, blue-eyed Captain with long black hair tied down as a braid in front of her slim body. He was given a blue and white robe, which is the academy uniform.

"I can't believe I have to go to school, even in death." Danny complained.

"It's not that bad Danny." Momo told him "You might make some new friends while at the Academy."

"Do they have dorms? Because I don't have any place to sleep."

Toshiro replied "You will have a roommate. Also, to get in the school, you must passed the entrance exam by showing how much reiatsu you have."

"Well, how am I going to show them my reiatsu?" Danny asked.

Isane answered "All you need to do is to is concentrate the Soul energy inside of you."

"Try not to suffercate the students and teachers, Daniel." Unohara advised as she smiled innocently, which scared Danny.

"Well, wish me luck." Danny said as he head off to the academy.

DPDPDPDPDPDP

After Danny passed his entrance exam, he is now living in the same dorm room with another student. As he enters, he meets a blue haired boy that looks around his age. He has deep purple eyes with black circles around them, and he has a mischievous grin. He appears to be a foot taller than Danny.

"Well, you must be the new home comer, ya?" He said as he smirk "The name's Warai Itazura." (Laughing Prankster)

"Danny Fenton." Danny respond, "So what classes you got?"

"World Language, chemistry, swordsman skills, Kido arts, and Hollows 101." Warai listed. "He, most of the three classes are required to go to the advanced class if passed. So what do you got?"

Danny looked at his schedule and reads "World History, Swordsman ship, Zanpakuto 101, Hollows 101, and English."

"No way, ya!" Warai exclaims, "Looks like we're gonna be bros." he said as he placed a handshake for Danny.

'Well, I guess I'm going to be find here.' Danny thought.

DPDPDPDPDPDP

As time pass in the human world, Maddie, Jack, and Vlad worked together after they build the Ghost Portal right. Jazz doesn't approved of what their doing so she walked out of the house so she can stay at Tucker's for a while. The ghosts hunters and their friend figured out immediately as Vlad points out the on switch inside the ghost portal.

Maddie should've known better to let Jack build the insides of the portal.

The three built what Jack would call, the Spector Speedster. It can travel through the ghost zone anywhere through 88klm. Vlad new this plan can work out perfectly. All his years, he knew that his dumb oaf of a friend Jack and his lovely soon-to-be-his-wife Maddie all have a deep hatred of ghosts because they have powers humans don't have. They were going to make Danny an exception, as they plan to break the forses of nature to bring their son back to life.

Vlad finds that plan repulsive, and would declare them insane. He would never truly handover Daniel to them, he plans to have him as his son, take Maddie with him, and leave Jack to die in the Ghost Zone. Jazz is on her own.

"Ready to go find our son, Vladdy?" Jack exclaims as he pack his ecto-guns in the Speedster "We'll get our son back from that retched dimension and blast every ghost molecule by molecule!"

"And when we find Danny, I'm going to find some doner body parts, stitch them up, and reanimate himself back to life!" Maddie exclaims. (Yeah, if you can't tell, the Fenton couple are insane right now!)

Vlad felt like he should slap those two some sense, so instead he overshadow them. That's right, Vlad Masters is indeed a half-ghost! He overshadowed the unsuspecting two by creating duplicates to control their bodies.

"Well, 'Jack', 'Maddie', looks like we're going to find Daniel. All I need is some friends to find him." Vlad said as he held a holographic communicator and an image of a metallic ghost with flaming green Mohawk appears on the screen. "Skulker, bring in a search party and help me find this boy." He ordered as he showed a holographic picture of Danny.

"I'll bring in a search party, Masters." Skulker said as the transmission ended.

Vlad then starts the Spector Speedster as the engine starts. He then goes through the portal as he enters through the green realm "Soon, I'll take over this world and have Daniel to be my son. No one will stand against me, Vlad Plasmius."

DPDPDPDPDPDP

1 month later...

Danny has been doing well in his classes and learn to readjust his lifestyle in Soul Society. He learned that Souls can die but as they die, they get reincarnated in the Human world but leaves their memories behind. Danny wonders what was his previous life was.

Over the month, he and Warai meet some other students in the Academy. One is a dark skinned boy from the Rukkon District. His name is Shinichi Kotaro and his noticeable features are his long braided hair, slit green eyes, and a three star tattoo on his left arm. He has a reputation for his anger issues. Also there's a girl who looked to be two years older than Danny but lived for 90 years in the slums, he wish to be in 11th Squad. Her name is Ami ichimoto and she has long white hair, blue eyes, full lips, and where's blue moon shape earrings. Ami is known for her enthusiastic personality, and is good at Kido, but she would like to be in 6th Squad because she admires Lieutenant Renji Abarai, though Warai accused her of having a crush on the Lieutenant.

Danny learned what Warai is known for because of his joking personality. He would always get in trouble for pranking students and teachers whenever he has the chance to. His biggest prank on a student was the toughest one of all...

"WARAI!" Shout the huge brute of the Academy from the roughest part of the Rukkon District. He has long, unshaven black hair, red eyes, an upper jaw, and a long scar that goes across his eye to his nose. His name is Kong Roba, which is a strange but fitting name.

The students ran across the hall so they don't want to be in Kong's rath.

"Hm. Warai has done it this time. " Shinichi said with a smirk.

Ami giggled "You know Warai, his pranks will always bite him in the ass."

"I'll go help him out." Danny said as he run off "Besides, he's my roommate."

DPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny found Warai hiding inside a barrel. As Kong walks past them, unaware Warai's location, he was far from where they were.

"Ok man, coast is clear." Danny whispered.

Warai got out of the barrel as be sighs himself. "Thanks, D.F. So have you ever learned your Zanpakuto name yet?"

Danny sighs. The only way to pass this school is to learn the name of your Zanpakuto, and controlling it. He's learning the basics of Bankai and Shikai, and the only way to learn its name is to have a spiritual connection, or a Jinzen. He has talked to his spirit, but no hint of its name. His sealed sword is a form of a long katana

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong, Warai. When I talked to the spirit in the sword, all I got were these weird dreams in the inner world." Danny explained.

Warai looked at his sword, which is a form of a dagger "Well, I've learned mine years ago, check it out." He holds his dagger as he speak the word "Laugh." His dagger then, transformed into ten forms of giant, star-shaped shurikens with purple ribbens connected into smile shaped holes "The Smiling Joker can cut down any hollows and spread his laughing gas to make them laugh to death if I released its Bankai form the Laughing Moon Joker."

Danny step away from the Shikai form of Warai's Zanpakuto. He really needs to learn his name of his sword. "Man I feel jealous about you, Ami, and Shinichi learned their names of their Zanpakuto, how do you do it?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, it just came to me." Warai said while snickering to himself.

DPDPDPDPDPDP

After his swordsman ship class, Danny and Warai walked down the halls until he spotted a familiar tall Lieutenant.

"Hey, Isane!" Danny called out, startling the tall girl as she was holding bags of medicine and nutrients.

"Oh my, Danny you almost scared me." Isane told him.

"Sorry," he apologized "I was just wondering what brings you here?"

"Oh, well I'm just here with Captain Unohara when she's showing some of the students how to treat the wounded if a Soul Reaper is on the brick of death." Isane explained.

"Wow, you 4th Squad members know your medicine." Danny said, which makes Isane blush a little.

This goes unnoticed by Warai, who gave a mischievous grin "Shihihihi." He snickered.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked the hyena like Soul.

"Oh nothing." Warai lied "Just thinking about a joke I've just heard. I'm Warai Itazura by the way, hope to be in the 7th Squad." He introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Warai." She reply, then she heard her name called by her Captain "Well, I'm off, see you Danny." She said as she went with her Captain.

Danny waved goodbye to her as she left. Warai gave him a smirk "You're girlfriend seems nice." He comments teasingly.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Danny defensively told the prankster Soul.

Warai laughed "Relax, D.F., I'm just messing with you."

Danny sighs, wonders what's he going to do with the prankster.

Suddenly, an alarm has been set off, which can only mean one thing: Hollows.

"It's a hollow attack!" Warai exclaims.

DPDPDPDPDPDP

"Finally, after a month of searching, I have found the location to Daniel." Said a blue skinned ghost with black horn shaped hair, a white and black cape, with black gloves and boots. He resembles a vampire. His name is Vlad Plasmius.

Standing alongside him are a group of ghosts. One is Skulker, along with the others. A pale skinned girl with flaming blue hair and dressed like a teen rock star, alongside her are her two "fans"; one is a blus skinned, blonde, deformed ghost, and the other is a pale face kid dressed as a pirate. Another is a knight like ghost with flaming purple mane on his helmet and cape. Then, a ghosts with wild white hair, black shades, and a lab coat. Another one appears to be a shadowy ghost with green eyes and lips, and a green blob with red eyes and fangs. Finally, a ghost that takes a form of a womanly genie with raven hair. They are Ember, Klepter, Youngblood, Fright Knight, Technus, Spectra, Bertrand, and Desiree.

"So this is Soul Society." Vlad said as he observed the land of the souls "A land where it's above the Ghost Zone and parrallel's Earth."

"You have no respect for the deceased, don't ya Plasmius?" Technus stated.

"No, all I want is the perfect son that I've always wanted." Vlad replied "Besides, finding an unsuspecting Soul Reaper scouting in the Ghost Zone and force him to open the gate was a terrific idea."

"But why some specific, miserable brat?" Spectra questioned.

"Because, Penelope, that boy is the son of my most hated enemy that stole my true love and conceived a son that should've been mine. I've always wanted a son, they're easy to handle and control, unlike daughters. Now that would've been a nightmare." He muttered. getting spiteful glares from the female ghosts.

All of a sudden, a wave of spiritual energy came blasting towards the ghosts, which lucky for them dodged it. They all saw the unwelcoming glares from the Captains and Lieutenants.

"By the order of the Gotei 13, what business do you have here in Soul Society, ghosts?" Demanded Soi-Fon.

"Oh, don't mind me." Vlad smoothly said "I'm just here to take a certain boy from your hands, if you don't mind."

Just then, out of nowhere, three portals appear as a stream of ghosts starts invading Soul Society like a swarm of bees.

DPDPDPDPDPDP

Preview:

Danny: A ghost attack! And they're after...me?

Hitsugaya: Well, I guess trouble follows you around, Danny.

Danny: Hey! Wait, whose that orange hair guy, and- wait, my Zanpakuto? Next time: Ghost Attack! My Zanpakuto's name is-?

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Remember to vote at the polls.

Please put comments, Reviews, Fav, and Follow.

Remember, I'm monitoring your reviews if you are ghest users.


End file.
